Dragonkin
, the last Dragonkin]] The Dragonkin are a race of very powerful and intelligent creatures whose features are shared with the legendary creatures known as dragons and drakons. Most things about them are not known, however it's known that they're not native from this plane of existence; instead, they came from a long dead universe where they once built such a colossal empire, it's said to have reached the limits of creation itself. Despite their immense power, the Dragonkin race couldn't reproduce by common means, which ultimately brought them to the brink of extinction, with Kheratak as the last remaining member of their kind. The Dragonkin were powerful and violent beings that spread destruction and chaos wherever they went, their power being feared and the mere mention of their name becoming a taboo of sorts. Throughout the centuries, their race became known as the birds of destruction and angels of death due to the chaos brought upon wherever they were to be seen. This eventually lead demigods and monsters to turn against them and hunt they down. Despite extremely difficult to kill and powerful enough to bring down entire armies, even the Dragonkin couldn't stand against an entire world. That, alongside the fact they couldn't reproduce by known means, slowly brought them to near extinction, to the point that in the current age there's only one of their kind remaining. There were three known types of Dragonkin: the first and most rare one is called Sapiens Dragonkin, the word sapiens, from Latin, meaning 'wise'. They are the human-like Dragonkin, like Kheratak, the ones who haven't fallen to their beast side. The second one, the Efferus Dragonkin, efferus, from Latin, meaning 'savage' or 'wild'. These were once Sapiens Dragonkin, but have succumbed to their dragon state of mind, becoming dragon-like in appearance and not intelligent anymore. It's very rare for a Dragonkin to reach adult age (for a Dragonkin, adulthood is reached at 900 human years) without becoming an Efferus Dragonkin, and there's no record of any Dragonkin that have died from age without succumbing to their beast state. And the third one, the Griseo Dragonkin, meaning 'grey' Dragonkin. They are the Dragonkin between the Sapiens and Efferus state, the ones whose beast side has not dominated yet, but have already caused destruction throughout their anger and have more dragon-like features, such like slit pupils and bigger claws and fangs. Abilities * Physical Prowess: Dragonkin are physically superior to humans and demigods alike. Their dragon-like physiology gives them high amounts of strength and durability, allowing them to lift heavy objects with little to no effort and endure extreme physical and magical damage without being knocked out or killed. They're also very quick and agile creatures, which alongside their powerful claws and fangs can make them formidable enemies even to the greatest of the warriors. * 'Magical Prowess: '''The Dragonkin are not born through common means; they're creatures of magical, born from the Anima Mundi itself. Despite their physical abilities easily surpassing your average demigods, most Dragonkin chose to rely on their magic abilities more often. With them, they are able to cast powerful elemental attacks on their enemies, teleport and move things with nothing but their mind. It's said the Dragonkin created the drakons in an attempt to save their kind from extinction, but both drakons and dragons were rejected as failures for their weakness and lack of intelligence. * '''Intelligence: '''Although most Dragonking chose to ally with their beast side, there are some able to resist it, such as Kheratak. By doing so, it's shown that the Dragonkin are actually very intelligent and smart beings. They're known to have created the drakons and dragons throughout a fusion between magic and science, which despite being considered failures by them are still considered some of the most powerful monsters in existence. They have also been credited for creating the ''orichalcum metal, hard enough to stand against Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. * 'Dragon-like Physiology: '''The Dragonkin are creatures of magic and, despite looking like humans, their physiology is completely different; usually, the best way to recognize one of them is through their eyes, which are known to be of very unlikely colors such as a bright red or yellow, but some Dragonkin are able to create dragon wings which allow them to fly at hypersonic speeds and long scaled tails strong enough to be used as weapons. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''As dragon-like creatures, the Dragonkin have enhanced senses far superior to the ordinary men. When concentrating they can smell people two miles away from them, see in the darkness and far away from them, and detect things nearby based on sound alone. Some of them are even able to feel vibrations throughout the air, earth and other surfaces by touch and react based on them. * '''Firebreathing: '''Arguably their most immediately recognizable ability is the power to breath fire. As the creators of the dragons, the Dragonkin have a exceptionally powerful firebreath, strong enough to melt down small amounts of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold through direct contact. They can channel massive amounts of fire in a devastating breath or gather it in a single big fireball (or a number of smaller ones). * '''Anger-Enhanced Skills: '''They are known to grow quickly in power when something angers them, becoming much quicker, stronger and more durable throughout channeling their rage on causing destruction. As such, most people would want to avoid taunting or annoying them. As explained by Kheratak, once something or someone has enraged a Dragonkin, this anger will cause a very intense pain on them until they destroy what has enraged them, and since causing destruction usually helps them to relieve some of the pain, most of them would destroy everything to cross their paths. It's said, however, that a Dragonkin can choose to endure that pain until it fades away, but most won't since it can usually take years or even centuries to happen, and it becomes even worse every time they can't endure the pain, until the Dragonkin ultimately lose their mind and become no more than destruction beasts. It's also known that, whenever a Dragonkin is able to endure that pain without causing destruction, he'll become a lot stronger than previously. It's known that a Dragonkin will become more dragon-like in appearance when he keeps causing destruction upon anger, what leads to them becoming ''Efferus Dragonkin. * 'Anima Mundi: '''Dragonkin feed upon the ''Anima Mundi, the 'Soul of the World', and as such have no need to each, drink or sleep under normal circumstances. However, it's worth mentioning that, should something break the connection between a Dragonkin and the Anima, they'll need to eat, sleep and drink as any other race does. * '''Knowledge-Absorbing Beam: '''A Dragonkin has the innate ability of sending an invisible psionic beam towards someone. Unless blocked somehow, once the beam hits the target it'll duplicate and transfer the target's knowledge to the Dragonkin. It's almost useless in battle since this does not affect the target, but can be a very useful ability since it allows a Dragonkin to immediately learn other languages and things the target knows in general. Alive Dragonkin There's currently only one known living Dragonkin: * Kheratak; he's the son of the Dragon God Sezirath, the so-called God of Dragonkin, a god from the plane of existence the Dragonkin species came from. It's not known what exactly happened to him, but most who know about the Dragonkin seem to think Sezirath has faded away just like the god Pan. Category:Kerapac Category:Races Category:Species Category:Dragons